Sonhos
by willowvampira
Summary: Tipo um crossover com Angel, primeira temporada. Ahn... algo sobre um novo apocalipse e sonhos. Um casal NADA convencional... Spike e outra garota sem ser Buffy!!! (Eu amo isso...) R&R.


Sonhos (by Willow Vampira)  
  
História: Buffy - Quarta Temporada. Sem Tara!!!! (Podem ficar felizes... eu estou!() Menções: Vários eps de várias temporadas anteriores. Disclaimer: Nada é meu... nada mesmo... não me cobrem nada.... Obs: Meu único fic de Buffy... Na verdade, o único fic que eu pretendo postar aqui... eu achei ele aqui no meu computador. Faz muuuuuuuuito tempo que eu escrevi isso, com certeza... Agora vem um pequeno problema. Eu não sei se eu realmente escrevi isso ou se esse fic foi tradução de algum outro fic em inglês. Eu costumava fazer muitas traduções, mas apagava logo depois de passar para as pessas responsáveis... Bem, seja como for... Se você souber de algum fic com essa cara, em inglês, me diga... Eu farei tudo para dar crédito as pessoas que merecem.  
  
Beijos Willow Vampira  
  
*************  
  
"Ok..." Willow suspirou ao entrar na cozinha. Com certeza, mais calmo que o resto da casa no momento. "Se as coisas continuarem nessa intensidade naquela sala, logo teremos mais casos de combustão instantânea."  
  
"Percebo que a situação está... ahn... desconfortável..." Giles tirou seus óculos e esfregou os olhos. "Mas somos adultos para lidar com essa situação tranqüilamente.."  
  
"Sério? Vc deveria lembrá-los disso..." Willow sorri. "é claro que para isso, vc deve voltar lá pra sala."  
  
"Não, não." Giles disse apressadamente. "Eu preciso ficar aqui e... e... " seu olhar roda a cozinha em busca de algo... até que avista duas canecas na pia. "preparar algo para Spike e Angel."  
  
"Covarde" Willow murmura e pega uma lata de refrigerante da geladeira. "Bem, se vc não vai voltar, está nas minhas mãos manter a paz por lá..." Suspirando com exagero dramático, ela atravessa o pequeno espaço que divide a cozinha e a sala- de- estar.  
  
"Boa Sorte!" Giles saúda ela com sua caneca. Willow mostra a língua pra ele antes de sentar novamente entre Spike e Buffy. Giles enchia as canecas com sangue, observando o grupo e tentando imaginar como eles não entraram em completo anarquismo. Angel e Cordelia aparecerem pouco depois de anoitecer tinha sido uma surpresa não muito agradável. De início, eles explicaram que Cordelia estava tendo visões e que uma delas tinha previsto a vinda de um dos mais terríveis demônios. Giles teve então que explicar por que Spike estava andando pela casa sem correntes. Em conseqüência, uma briga quase se desencadeou no meio da sala. Foi preciso que uma Willow nervosa entrasse no meio dos dois vampiros e os separassem com ameaças de sérias punições. Foi evitado que algum deles virasse pó, mas os olhares de raiva permaneciam durante toda a noite.  
  
As coisas pioraram quando Buffy, Xander e Anya chegaram. Buffy tinha acabado de voltar de um encontro com Riley e não parava de tagarelar sobre seu novo namorado e o quanto ela o amava. Enquanto isso, Cordelia não se sentia nada confortável em ver seu ex de mão dadas com "uma ex- demônia de mal gosto que não sabe se vestir." Anya, por sua vez, sentiu a necessidade de proteger seu Xander daquele "lixo sem talento" que era a ex dele. Willow e Giles foram pegos no meio da bagunça e com isso, eram também os únicos que estava pesquisando algo. Angel olhava fixo para Spike, quase transformando o vampiro loiro em pó. Spike fazia o melhor possível para parecer um membro da gangue, aceito e amado pelo grupo, até colocando seu braço por cima do ombro de Willow. Essa ação fez com que ele ganhasse uma cotovelada e um "Se comporte!" de Willow. Buffy fingia ler um livro atentamente mas observava Angel. Giles via que ela estava na mesma página fazia 15 minutos. Enquanto isso, Xander tentava se controlar e manter-se calmo, desconfortavelmente sentado entre Cordelia e Anya, ambas com a mão em seu joelho. Todos estavam tensos quando a campainha do microondas tocou e Willow gritou ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Achei!" Ela levanta o livro para que todos pudessem ver. "Cybland.. . ele é um membro da Ordem da Revelação..."  
  
"Oh não..." Angel murmurou baixo.  
  
"Ordem da Revelação?" Giles estava pensativo. "Não acredito ter ouvido falar deles antes."  
  
"Não estou surpreso.." A voz de Angel parecia mais séria que o comum. "Eles preferem manter sua existência em segredo. Muitos demônios nem sabem que eles existem."  
  
"Muito legal isso... " Spike disse, sarcástico. " podemos ir para a parte interessante, colega?"  
  
"Eles são um culto dedicado a exoneração dos humanos."  
  
"Outro?" Cordélia parecia incrédula. "Existe algum demônio que não queria matar todos nós?"  
  
"Eles não querem apenas nos matar." Angel intervém. "Eles querem aniquilar completamente a raça humana da face da Terra. Fazer com que pareça que os humanos nunca existiram."  
  
"Como?" Xander questiona. "Eles vão roubar alguns mísseis nucleares e soltá- los por aí?"  
  
"Isso não iria adiantar para eles." Angel responde." Há sempre a chance de alguns humanos sobreviverem a guerra. Além do mais, oq os homens construíram, seus prédios, suas idéias, ainda existiriam."  
  
"Mas para isso eles teriam que... voltar no tempo e matar o primeiro humano da Terra, não?" Willow estava pensativa.  
  
"Acho que provavelmente eles fariam o primeiro ser não- demoníaco como alvo." Angel corrigiu.  
  
"E eles podem fazer isso???" Giles estava preocupado.  
  
"É difícil. Mas é tecnicamente possível. Eles precisariam de todos aqueles rituais. Uma certa hora de um certo dia eles falariam as palavras sagradas e sacrificariam várias virgens... essas coisas."  
  
"Que bom então." Xander sorri um pouco aliviado. "Acho que estamos salvos então. Quero dizer, vai ser difícil achar alguém virgem hoje em dia... especialmente por aqui." Todos da sala olham para ele incrédulos.  
  
"Eu não acho que essa seja a descrição exata da cerimônia, Xander." Willow explicou calmamente.  
  
"Oh..." Xander parecia embaraçado. "Eu sabia disso."  
  
"Ordem da Revelação...." Anya mordia seus lábios, pensativa. "Onde eu escutei isso antes?" Cordelia abriu a boca para fazer um comentário maldoso, mas foi interrompida pela Willow.  
  
"Aqui diz que eles vão trazer de volta o reino do Inferno e Mephistophales irá reinar..." Willow folheou rapidamente as páginas. "Continua assim por um tempo... muito fogo e dança da vitória... esse tipo de coisa."  
  
"Como é uma dança da vitória de um demônio?" Xander pensava em voz alta.  
  
"Hora de prestar atenção nas coisas importantes." Buffy chama a atenção do Xander. "Diz aí quando e onde será essa festinha particular?"  
  
"Bem, onde é bem óbvio." Willow sorri.  
  
"Seria... nosso pequeno paraíso na Terra, conhecido como Boca- do- Inferno?" Buffy disse, falsamente excitada.  
  
"Mas agora quando... é um pouco mais complicado... Tem algo aqui falando sobre presságios e sinais. Esse tipo de coisa..." Willow parecia confusa.  
  
"Que tipo de sinais?" Buffy pergunta. "Gostaria de ter um aviso prévio, se possível."  
  
"Hum... não sei muito bem." Willow entrega o livro para Giles. "Oq vc acha?"  
  
"É... bem vago." Giles lê um pouco e fala. "Tem algo aqui sobre "confusão de sonhos" e "fim da ilusão"."  
  
"Isso é ótimo." Buffy murmura nervosa. "Apenas uma vez gostaria que essas profecias dissessem 'Vá até o cemitério, enfie uma espada no estômago do grande demônio feio, Espere ele morrer. Quando ele ficar azul, o apocalipse foi evitado.'. "  
  
"Hum... bem... não... aqui não é tão.. preciso." Giles gagueja. Então percebe algo mais. "Esperem. Tem algo aqui... ". Ele continua lendo.  
  
"Então?" Spike batia impacientemente com os dedos na mesa. "Vamos logo. Não faça suspense, sentinela."  
  
"Bem, não posso dizer que seja de maior ajuda que o resto, mas aqui fala que o desastre pode ser evitado 'restaurando o que foi destruído, juntando- se mãos e corações e curando oq está doente.' Também menciona algo sobre 'Os defensores'."  
  
"E mais uma vez, estamos sem a mínima idéia do que fazer." Buffy resmunga. "Eu amo esses velhos escritores de antigas profecias..."  
  
"Tachnir!" Anya exclama de repente.  
  
"Saúde" Xander diz automaticamente.  
  
"Oq?" Todos na sala olham para ela, sem entender nada.  
  
"Foi onde eu ouvi sobre a Ordem da Revelação antes." Anya explica. "Tachnir é outro demônio da vingança. Ele concede desejos a homens desprezados. Nós dois fizemos alguns trabalhos juntos e chegamos a ficar bem... íntimos." Ela fica envergonhada diante do olhar surpreso de Xander e do sorriso satisfeito de Cordelia. "Ele me falou uma vez dessa Ordem enquanto esperávamos uma das nossas vítimas aparecer."  
  
"Oq ele disse?" Giles perguntou.  
  
"Ele disse que para completar o ritual eles iriam precisar de 'inocência, experiência, alegria e mágoa.'." Xander começa a bater com a cabeça na mesa. Depois de um tempo, Buffy junta-se a ele.  
  
"Ok. Tudo bem." Giles grita depois que a cena durou o suficiente. "Nós não vamos conseguir mais nada essa noite. Eu sugiro uma boa noite de sono para todos nós."  
  
"Que horas são?" Willow pergunta  
  
"Quase duas... Oh Droga!" Buffy resmunga.  
  
"Oq há de errado?" Giles pergunta, preocupado.  
  
"Nós não podemos voltar ao dormitório." Willow explica. "Tem havido alguns roubos ultimamente, então eles criaram um toque- de- recolher. Se eles encontrarem qualquer um caminhando pelo campus depois da 1 da manhã em dia de semana... problema."  
  
"Maravilha" Giles suspira. "Eu suponho que vcs dois não tenham feito nenhum plano?" ele olha esperançoso para Angel e Cordelia.  
  
"Sinto muito." Cordélia sorri timidamente. "Estávamos pensando em passar só a noite aqui."  
  
"Bem, azar de vcs, pessoal." Xander zomba. "O Porão de casa parece muito bom agora. Vc vem?" Ele pergunta para Anya, que balança a cabeça positivamente. Os dois pegam seus agasalhos e saem apressadamente. Giles estava pronto para dividir os quartos quando os dois voltam.  
  
"Uhm... Giles? Tem quarto pra mais dois?" Xander estava embaraçado, enquanto Anya parecia completamente aborrecida.  
  
"Eu não entendo isso." Ela resmunga. "O carro estava perfeito quando a gente veio pra cá..."  
  
"Ok. Tudo bem." Giles queixa-se mentalmente enquanto avalia a situação. "Nós temos 8 pessoas e 2 camas."  
  
"Eu não abro mão da minha." Spike declara.  
  
"Nem eu da minha." Giles garante. "As garotas irão dormir aqui essa noite. Xander e Angel dormirão no quarto de Spike." Antes que alguém pudesse reclamar disso, ele vira para a Willow. "Se importa de pegar cobertores?"  
  
********  
  
Uma hora depois, todos já estavam se acertando e se acomodando. Por volta de 3 horas, começavam a adormecer.  
  
********  
  
Angel sabia que havia algo de errado. Ele estava num cemitério a noite, de vestido, com um estranho. Ele tentou parar e analisar o ambiente, mas logo se deu conta de que não tinha controle sobre o corpo que estava habitando. De repente ele tropeça, oq o permite olhar melhor para si mesmo. Ele realmente estava usando um vestindo, mas como parecia ser uma mulher, isso não era particularmente perturbador. Até onde podia perceber, ele era uma jovem garota de cabelos longos. Não percebeu a cor do cabelo. O coração da garota batia rapidamente e suas mãos começavam a suar. O estranho virou para trás e deu um sorriso tranquilizador. Ele pega na mão da garota e a puxa por entre as lápides do cemitério, levando-a para mais longe. Com o toque, Angel sabia que ele era um vampiro e começou a entrar em pânico. Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia fazer com que a garota mudasse de curso, apesar de pelo oq ela falava, parecia que ela estava tentando fazer isso mesmo. Enquanto Angel ouvia ela falar sobre a sorveteria, percebeu que sua voz era familiar, mas estava preocupado demais com o vampiro pra perder tempo pensando nisso.  
  
O casal se aproximou de um Mausoléu e o estranho perguntou se ela já havia estado em um antes. Angel pode perceber a combinação de medo e excitação da garota quando o rapaz se moveu por trás dela e puxou seus cabelos gentilmente com as mãos, livrando seu pescoço. Angel sabia oq estava para acontecer, mas para sua surpresa, e a da garota, o garoto empurra ela para dentro da escuridão do Mausoléu. Enquanto a garota resmungava os maus hábitos do garoto, Angel prestava atenção ao seu redor. Assim como para a garota, o Mausoléu pareceu ser para Angel atormentadamente familiar. Ele estava ocupado pensando em como tirar a garota daquela situação que nem percebeu quando mais alguém se juntou a eles.  
  
"Isso foi tudo oq vc me trouxe?" Angel perdeu a respiração diante da voz daquela pessoa perto deles. Ela ri e Angel percebe que aquela figura não tinha acabado de sair de seus piores pesadelos. Darla estava lá, e com certeza não parecia um punhado de pó. "Quase não dá para dividir..." Ela sorri sarcasticamente e Angel percebe que sua presença não tinha sido notada pela vampira. Outra coisa que nem ele nem a garota estavam preparados era para o corpo do outro garoto que caia por trás deles. Ele estava pálido e duas marcas eram visíveis em seu pescoço.  
  
"Jesse!" A garota grita. "Nós estamos indo." Ela diz, segura.  
  
"Vc não vai a lugar nenhum..." Darla sorri docemente. "Não antes de nos alimentarmos!" O seu rosto angelical de humana transforma-se, deixando revelar a sua verdadeira face demoníaca. A garota grita, em pânico, e tudo de repente começa a escurecer. Angel se debatia para tomar controle da situação, mas a única coisa que estava conseguindo era uma dor-de-cabeça. Poucos segundos depois, percebeu que estava amarrado, em cima de livros pegando fogo. Uma olhada rápida mostrou a ele que ainda estava no corpo da garota e que ela ainda estava viva, mas parecia que não por muito tempo.  
  
"Buffy, está muito quente!" Angel não conseguia acreditar quando viu a caçadora amarrada ao lado da sua hospedeira.  
  
"Sinto muito Will. Se não fosse por mim..." Angel apenas teve tempo de perceber que Buffy estava se referindo a sua hospedeira quando tudo escureceu novamente e ele teve a leve impressão de estar afundando. Foi quando viu que ele, ou melhor, ela, estava realmente afundando em algo que parecia ser o chão do colégio.  
  
"Giles!" A voz da garota era de medo. Ela tentava segurar o metal da escada próxima. "Me ajude!"  
  
"Willow!" As coisas começaram a fazer sentido para Angel quando ele viu o bibliotecário correndo na direção dela. Ele estava no corpo de Willow. E até onde pode perceber, estava presenciando cenas do seu passado. Isso foi confirmado quando tudo escureceu novamente e ele viu uma enorme bola de fogo vindo em sua direção, lançado pela sentinela Gwendolyn. Novamente veio a escuridão e ele/ela estava de frente a algum tipo de criatura de metal com olhos brilhantes e vermelhos e que, aparentemente, tinha uma necessidade de ser amado. Enquanto cenas após cenas surgiam na mente de Angel, ele tentava entender por que todas envolviam situações onde a morte era iminente. Quando Angel viu Faith ameaçar Willow com uma faca, a admiração que ele tinha por sua amiga veio a tona. Era incrível como ela conseguia sobreviver a todas as coisas horríveis que a Boca- do- Inferno havia causado a ela, e permanecido otimista e animada. Seu coração partiu quando ele presenciou a luta final entre Oz e outra lobisomem, que ele supôs ser Veruca. Quando a lobisomem estava morta, Oz virou-se para atacar Willow. Novamente, tudo em volta mergulhava em escuridão.  
  
Sua respiração parou ao perceber o que estava pra acontecer. Willow estava parada no corredor do Sunnydale High, as luzes estavam apagadas e um par de mãos estava segurando-a pelo pescoço. Buffy estava parada do outro lado do corredor e Angel sabia que Xander e Jenny estavam atrás dele. Ele também sabia oq ia acontecer depois. Angel sentiu o medo de Willow quando ele apertou sua bochecha e a chamou de "linda e indefesa". Ele tentou apagar as palavras e começou a gritar desesperadamente, até que não conseguiu ouvir mais nada além do som do seu próprio desespero.  
  
"Angel, cala a boca!" Foi preciso um tempo para Angel perceber que estava acordado. Respirou fundo para se acalmar e abriu os olhos. Ele se encontrou olhando para o teto do porão do Giles. Levantando-se um pouco, deu de cara com um Xander nada amigável olhando para ele.  
  
"É amigo." Spike mudou de posição. "Alguns de nós estão tentando dormir aqui."  
  
"Desculpe." Angel sussurrou e deitou-se novamente. Ele continuou encarando o teto, pensando no que havia acontecido. Ele sabia que não tinha estado presente em algumas daquelas cenas que havia sonhado. Em algumas delas, ele nem "conhecia" Willow. Ao Amanhecer ele iria falar com Giles sobre tudo isso. Aos poucos ele começou a adormecer. Dessa vez, um sono sem sonhos.  
  
******************  
  
Giles apenas resmungava deitado na cama. Ele havia apenas caído num sono leve quando o grito de Angel o despertou. Ele nunca tinha percebido como um som vindo do porão, nova casa do Spike, podia atravessar paredes e chegar tão alto ao seu ouvido durante a noite. Logo quando começou a relaxar de novo, ele ouve alguém andando pela casa e uma descarga vinda do banheiro. Novamente ele estava desperto. Desde então ele tentou dormir, sem sucesso. Tentou até ler o Diário da Sentinela, que ele considerava tranquilizador nessas horas. Nada funcionou. Giles passou o resto da noite virando na cama, resmungando e procurando uma melhor posição para tentar relaxar.  
  
*******************  
  
Anya estava acostumada a estar nos sonhos das outras pessoas. Ela geralmente fazia isso para atormentar ainda mais os homens, quando ela ainda era um demônio vingativo. No entanto, no momento que abriu os olhos, ela percebeu que essa não era uma dessas situações. Primeiro, ela definitivamente era um homem. Seja lá quem ela fosse naquela hora, ela não estava feliz. De início Anya percebeu estar parada no meio da sala de Giles e estava olhando para ele mesma e Xander. Eles estavam sentados no sofá, e Buffy estava estirada no chão em frente a eles. A conversa girava em torno de um show que eles planejavam ir, mas Anya não estava prestando atenção nisso. Ela tentava descobrir no corpo de quem ela estava e por que.  
  
"Onde está a Willow?" Giles perguntou, vindo por trás de Anya.  
  
"Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem." Buffy disse. "Esqueci de te dizer isso..." disse embaraçada.  
  
"Ela está bem?" Anya percebeu que tinha perguntado. Aquela voz masculina era inconfundível, mas soava distintamente preocupada. Uma rápida olhada para sua mão confirmou oq ela havia pensado. Ela estava de alguma maneira no corpo de Spike. Quem mais teria essa pele pálida? Enquanto a conversa continuava, Anya tentava forçar o corpo a obedecer a sua vontade, mas nada que fizesse gerava efeito. A sua frustração deu lugar a curiosidade quando ela viu Xander e Buffy saírem, levando seu corpo junto. Giles estava fazendo algum sermão sobre paciência ser uma virtude, mas Anya não prestou muita atenção a resposta de Spike. Ela estava na verdade fascinada com o fato de não haver reflexo no espelho que estava apenas a um metro de distância deles.  
  
Assim que Giles foi deitar, Spike sentou-se na sala escura e começou a pensar na bagunça que sua vida havia se tornado. Anya esperava impacientemente para que algo interessante acontecesse, mas os únicos pensamentos diferentes que o vampiro tinha eram sobre a Willow. Anya ficou surpresa ao ver que o vampiro nutria sentimentos muito estranhos pela ruivinha. Ela não acreditava que não tinha percebido nada antes. Mas sempre que ela estava com Xander, nada mais a sua volta chamava atenção.  
  
Finalmente Spike levantou-se e começou a andar em direção ao porão. Anya mentalmente resmungava para si mesma o quanto esse sonho era extremamente chato quando ouviu uma voz vinda do quarto abaixo.  
  
"Já era hora de vc chegar." Spike foi em direção ao interruptor de luz, mas aparentemente a dona da voz viu ele. "Não acenda. Vai estragar a surpresa."  
  
"Willow?" Spike estava confuso. Descia a escada devagar, surpreso pela transformação que seu quarto tinha passado. Havia velas por todos os lados, e todos os seus móveis haviam sido retirados... menos a cama, que agora estava no centro do quarto. O simples lençol branco que antes estava lá, tinha sido substituindo por seda preta, e Willow enrolada nela. Cada centímetro perfeito apenas para cobrir o corpo nú dela. Spike estava paralisado diante da cena. Anya pode notar as reações tanto emocionais quanto físicas do vampiro observando a garota.  
  
Depois de uns minutos apenas olhando, Spike começou a andar em direção a cama, parando ao lado dela. Willow vira a cabeça para poder vê-lo, mas manteve-se na mesma posição. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, mas Anya podia ver as trepidações em seus olhos. Enquanto Spike continuava olhando para ela, Willow mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente e baixou os olhos. "Eu..... Meu Deus..... sinto muito." Para surpresa dela e de Anya, Spike curvou-se e passou seus braços pelos ombros de Willow, puxando-a para um profundo e caloroso beijo.  
  
Quando ele finalmente a soltou, Willow estava sem fôlego e corada. Spike continuou com seus braços ao redor dela, enquanto tirava os sapatos e deitava-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a.  
  
"Vc tem certeza disso, amor?" ele perguntou tranqüilamente. "Não me entenda mal... eu quero... mas não quero causar nenhum problema pra vc..." Willow coloca gentilmente seu dedo nos lábios dele, silenciando-o, e curvando-se para beijá-lo novamente. Esse não foi tão intenso quanto o primeiro, mas oq faltou de força compensou em ternura. Spike começou a tirar sua jaqueta. Por sorte, Anya começou a sentir uma sensação de que estava flutuando, um sinal de que ela estava começando a acordar. Mas antes de retornar totalmente a consciência, ela pode escutar as palavras carinhosas trocadas entre os dois amantes. De alguma maneira, isso deu a ela uma estranha sensação de conforto, mas a fez se sentir extremamente triste ao mesmo tempo.  
  
**************  
  
Xander roncava levemente, oq chegava a incomodar seus companheiros de quarto, ambos com audição sensível. Por sorte, seu sono estava livre de sonhos problemáticos essa noite.  
  
**************  
  
Cordélia Chase não estava nem um pouco feliz. Ela estava sonhando que era Buffy, oq significava que ela estava vestindo roupas que não tinham sido compradas em boas lojas. Além disso, ela ainda tinha que aguentar cenário após cenário onde ela se reconciliava com Angel. Cada declaração romântica de amor eterno e de fidelidade era mais emocionante e (na opinião de Cordelia) nauseante do que o anterior.  
  
****************  
  
Spike tb estava começando a sentir que não iria conseguir comer mais nada. Ele estava tendo o mesmo sonho repetidamente. Ele estava em LA, no escritório do Angel, de frente com a caçadora e tendo uma conversa ridícula. No minuto que ele abriu a boca para falar algo, Spike percebeu com horror que estava no corpo do seu mestre. Então um demônio entrou voando pela janela, quebrando tudo no caminho. Quando Spike estava começando a gostar do sonho, alguém apertou o botão de avançar. Séries de imagens confusas passam pela sua mente, até que a velocidade de tudo começa novamente a diminuir e ele se vê novamente no meio de uma conversa tensa entre Buffy e Angel.  
  
As coisas só pioraram quando a caçadora pula nos braços de Angel e os dois começaram a agir como se fossem os únicos sobreviventes na Terra e eles eram responsáveis por repovoar todo o planeta em duas semanas. Spike tentava apagar as imagens e sons repugnantes, mas nada que fizesse conseguia tirá-lo daquela situação nauseante. Seu interesse pelo sonho só retorna novamente mais tarde quando ouve a última conversa dos dois, quando Angel conta para Buffy que ela irá esquecer de tudo oq aconteceu. Após isso, tudo iria começar de novo na primeira cena, só que dessa vez Angel rapidamente mata o demônio e Buffy vai embora. Então o sonho voltaria de novo para o início. Na terceira ou Quarta vez, Spike começa a pensar que isso é mais do que uma simples imaginação doentia de Angel. Ele se lembra de quando Buffy foi para LA, logo após o Thanksgiving, para confrontar Angel sobre sua visita secreta a Sunnydale. Mas ela voltou no mesmo dia e disse que conversou apenas uns poucos minutos com Angel. Só que o sonho parecia mostrar um dia e uma noite. Spike resolveu questionar Angel sobre isso ao amanhecer. Sem que pudesse fazer nada, mais uma vez iria presenciar a repetição da mesma história.  
  
**********************  
  
(continua...) Enquanto isso, vocês podem deixar um review, uma mensagem... e por favor, se você souber de um fic parecido com esse, me diga. Até agora, eu acredito que fui eu que escrevi, mas posso estar errada... ^_^ Próximo cap. daqui a 1 semana, mais ou menos. (ou melhor, quando eu conseguir reviews o suficiente...) 


End file.
